


Your cold, unyielding gaze

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Betrayal, Corrin lives and Kamui dies, Gen, It's better than it sounds but still really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Corrin has known Kamui his whole life, since the moment they were born. He knows her better than she knows herself.That's what he thought, anyway.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Oboro





	Your cold, unyielding gaze

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for a while because I had something else in mind, but I think I'll stick to this style. It fits, somehow.
> 
> Oh and no one dies in chapter 1, don't worry, I just don't wanna change the archive warnings after I update

Kamui. Corrin has known her his whole life- THEIR whole life, since the moment they were born. They've always been together, always shared laugher and tears with each other without reserve. He knows her like he knows his own mind, better than she knows herself.

That's what he thought, anyway.

That's why it shocks him so much when he finds out about what happened at Castle Crackenburg, when his siblings tell him _Kamui_ made it happen.

There had been voices of someone passing infirmations to the Hoshidian forces, but not even in his wildest dreams Corrin would have imagined his sister- his _twin!_ Could be a spy. And the worse thing was that it made sense, and the weird way she'd been acting in the last weeks gave it away and he porpusely ignored it! They all did.

To protect two Hoshidians, she raised her blade against Camilla, who had loved and cared for them both since Corrin could remember. "Stay back," she'd said, "I don't want to fight you, but I will."

Kamui. Corrin had known her his whole life. She was good-natured and well behaved. She liked reading and she tried to do as she was told. She put her family above all else, because it was all she had.

Kamui. It was the name of a stranger who looked familiar now. A woman with cold eyes and a rebellious spirit, with an ill-mannered mouth and a questionable code of honour. As the general, she put the mission first, because it was the most important thing within sight.

And Corrin understood that, no matter Camilla's wailing or Leo's disbelief, Elise's denial or Xander's hope, there would be no turning back.

The was has begun.


End file.
